


Ambiance

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 1: Halloween, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: Suga loves scary movies. Daichi does not. Suga's kinda mean. Daichi loves him anyway.Daisuga Volleyball Week day 1: Halloween





	

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 1: Halloween/ ~~Exotic~~

* * *

“You’re late, Captain,” Suga said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Daichi held up a plastic bag. “I was late because _your_ take-out took longer than expected.”

Suga’s face split into a grin. “Dai, you’re the best!” Suga moved in a flash, pressing a kiss to his cheek and stealing the bag in one swift motion before he disappeared inside his house.

Daichi followed him in, muttering a soft ‘pardon the intrusion’ before sliding his shoes off and closing the door. It was only then that he noticed his surroundings.

“Sug, what’s with the decorations?” he called out, taking in the fake spider-webs, skeletons, and pumpkins littering the house as he walked inside.

“You know, a little ambiance,” a voice whispered in his ear, a hair’s breadth away from his neck. Daichi jumped and spun around to see Suga laughing at him, grinning.

“You asshole.” A smile accompanied Daichi’s words, and Suga stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Come on, let’s eat while we watch a movie.”

They settled down on Suga’s couch, Daichi on one end facing the TV while Suga sat on the other, tucking (shoving) his toes under Daichi’s thigh while he scrolled through the available movies.

Suga chose a horror film, much to Daichi’s displeasure, and they ate their food in relative silence, watching the characters on screen approach the abandoned building.

(Daichi thought it was quite obvious that it was _not_ a good place to go, but when he told Suga so, he received toes digging into this leg in response.)

Over half way through the movie, with quite a few jump scares and fifty percent of the characters already dead, Daichi thought he was holding up pretty well. He’d only started slightly, which made Suga laugh, and the _ambiance_ of the room was only freaking him out a little. Suga was obviously in his element, attention focused on the now creepy basement scene where the leads/love interests would obviously be separated.

Five minutes later, with one more death and the female lead now in hysterics, Suga suddenly popped up from the couch.

“I’ll be right back!” he said with a cheery smile, gathering their now empty food containers and walking towards the kitchen.

“Thanks Sug, want me to pause it?” Daichi asked.

“Please!”

Daichi paused the movie, the screen frozen on the looming shadow of the killer slowly approaching the survivors.

“Suga, what would you bet that the killer is the redhead’s father?” Daichi called, grinning. He was usually pretty good at guessing the endings of these types of movies, and Suga _hated_ it.

No response came.

“Suga?”

Daichi got up slowly, careful to avoid Suga’s new decorations hanging around, and walked into the kitchen. He was half expecting his boyfriend to jump out from behind the corner to try and scare him, but the kitchen was empty.

Assuming Suga had gone upstairs to the bathroom, Daichi poured himself a glass of water and drank it before going back to the living room. Once he settled back on the couch, he looked back up at the TV screen and jumped.

A masked face, Daichi could only guess it was the murderer, was pressed up against a window on screen, eyes wide and creepy, and staring right at Daichi.

“Jesus… Suga, you’re a dick sometimes, you know that?” Daichi said out loud, waiting for the answering laugh and half-hearted apology and not-so gentle but still affectionate punch to the chest. It didn’t come.

Instead, a loud crash resounded from upstairs, followed by silence.

Daichi was on his feet and making his way to the stairs in an instant. “Suga, are you okay?”

He started climbing, wincing at the loud creak that echoed through the quiet house. “Koushi?”

The bathroom was empty, as was Suga’s bedroom. There were no signs of disturbance, so Daichi couldn’t even tell what had happened to get some hint as to where Suga was. All that remained was shadowy corners and resounding silence.

“Suga, this isn’t funny anymore, seriously where are you?”

Daichi was so on edge at this point, the echoing of his own footsteps was enough to set him off. He walked back down the hallway towards the stairs when a door behind him creaked open. Daichi slowly turned to look back down the hall, but no other movement occurred.

“Koushi?”

He carefully approached the now-open door, trailing one hand along the wall to ground him. Mere steps away from the door, a face suddenly appeared from around the corner. The murderer from the movie was staring at him, expression the same as it was on the TV downstairs.

Daichi fell backwards, yelping something incomprehensible, going into a state of minor panic, when suddenly familiar laughter filled the air.

The “murderer” pulled off their mask, and Suga’s smiling face was revealed from underneath. He dropped to his knees beside Daichi, still laughing.

“You _asshole_ ,” Daichi breathed, trying to calm his racing heart. “You, Sugawara Koushi, are literally the worst person. I hate you.”

Suga grinned. “Nah, you love me."

“Not right now, I don’t. You had me really worried! I thought you were hurt!”

“Aww, Dai, I’m sorry,” Suga said, not sounding very sorry at all. He pressed a kiss to Daichi’s jaw and tangled their fingers together loosely. “How can I make it up to you?” he purred against Daichi’s skin, and Daichi could feel the smirk on Suga’s face.

Daichi smirked as well as Suga started nosing at his ear, leaving kisses high on his neck. “Oh, I have a few ideas,” he said, trailing a hand up Suga’s back.

“Mmm, like what?” Suga hummed, pulling back to look at Daichi with narrowed eyes and a sultry smile on his lips.

* * *

“You know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Suga said, looking between Daichi, whose head was on Suga’s lap, and the TV. _It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ was casting a warm glow over their surroundings, while Linus crafted his letter to the Great Pumpkin.

“Shush, more popcorn please,” Daichi said, still focused on the movie.

Suga rolled his eyes but popped a piece of popcorn into Daichi’s waiting mouth before having some himself.

“You’re a real dork, you know that right?” Suga said, threading his fingers through Daichi’s short hair.

“Mhmm, so are you.”

Suga jabbed his free hand into Daichi’s stomach, grinning down at him. Daichi reached up and pulled him down for a quick kiss, before returning his attention to the movie. Suga leaned back, one hand still in Daichi’s hair, and settled in to enjoy the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm so excited for the rest of this week!
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
